everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eat the hell
Addicted to milk, I love it. Lowkey addicted to Irish Cream and banana flavored rum and mil mixed with coconut rum as well. My life is dependent on coffee so much so that even the smell ''of it puts me in a good mood. NO JOKE. ' A dreamer who runs a lot and listens to music a lot to get the ideas flowing but only ever writes them down in the late hours of night and the early hours of morning while I drink to obtain the poet's third eye. I mispronounce and misuse words a lot. I try not to but I don't/can't always catch myself. I edit RP posts. A lot. So it is a good idea to reread them frequently. ._. I also feel it is important to bring up my biggest weakness of all is indecisiveness. I change my characters, my writing, my mind, everything around ''a lot ''so don't be surprised when I make massive, medium, small changes to anything and everything. My mind runs a mile a nano-second and my train of thought never stops to board or let off any passengers, so change is ever present in everything I do which is ironic, because I detest changes in my daily life. About: '''You can call me Caide because it is an adopted name with very personal meaning but for those of you who know me as Regan, well that's cool too. <3 I would say that while I tend to be very laid back a lot of the times I am also very irritable at the same time. Most of you won't know about that because I try my damn best to keep it in check. I like to compare my personality to a cat because I identify with them more than I do with other people. Basically what that means is it kind of takes some time for me to genuinely warm up and I don't particularly like it when others force themselves on me. I need time and patience to figure someone out and trust me it takes a while. When I do, I tend to be a bit clingy because people I can connect with are far and few in between. If you feel uncomfortable with that you should let me know because otherwise I won't really realize it myself. I like dark and quiet places and having my own space to sort my thoughts out and interactions generally make me feel anxious and tired. Like most, I have an easier time coming out of my shell online than offline, but that's mostly out of obligated politeness. I would deem myself emotionally immature unfortunately. But again it's something I'm trying to work on and grow out of. If I refer to you as a "dude" or a "bro" it's not deliberate misgender on my part. It's just my own way of showing that I'm comfortable around you. Oh and I tend to curse a lot more too. If either or both of these things offend you please feel free to tell me to stop because I will. I want to be mindful of that. On the other side of the spectrum it irks me if someone refers to me as a "bro" or whatever if I don't know them like that and I will ''tell you if it does because I find that condescending and disrespectful. So don't do it unless you're certain I am on good terms with you. Thanks. I love talking about OCs. I really do. It inspires me when people get passionate about their writing and creation outlets and it's a lot of fun to have coexisting creativity and is a good driving force for me to improve on my own. The things I like in life are isolation, horror stories, cold days, colder nights, running until it hurts to breathe, blasting music until I can't hear my own thoughts, reading until my eyes hurt, writing until my fingers ache, drinking until my throat burns. Pet(s) I have a tuxedo cat whose name is Penelope. She's my precious baby and she follows me around and is unusually devoted to me. She loves food almost as much as she loves me and we have late nights together drinking milk (I know cats are lactose intolerant so I give her ''very little ''but just enough to let her know I spoil her c:). I have a Netherland Dwarf rabbit who doesn't know her size and is an uppity, bossy little brat who always gets her way. Her name is Bella and she pretty much runs the household and doesn't stand for anyone (me) being pushy with her. At most she allows me the privelage of stroking her head but other than that she is generally aloof and likes to do her own thing (much like her owner). Bella is also bit of a firecracker and doesn't appreciate presences invading her space which is like, an entire room and will be quick to get into a boxing match with all those who oppose her. >c Last but not least is Florence, named after a favorite musical artist of mine when a certain song just made me think of her. She's still learning her way around my house and getting use to having more freedom than what her previous owner gave her. She's all black and very beautiful and a gentle spirit. Florence is much more easy going than Bella, naturally. Her breed is a Rex rabbit mixed with something else,and I can't quite suspect what considering there are forty rabbit breeds and counting so it can be hard to distinguish. Despite being twice the size of tiny Bella and about the same size as my cat, she is timid and shy yet still manages to be very loving. <3 '''Video of Pets' (will post pictures soon!) Wayward Children Favorite Wayward Children of Others (phuque me work in progress needs cleaning up be patient plz) Axel Wolf by Wonderlandish Hipster: This OC, right here, is what made me join the Wik in the first place. At the time, Axel's profile was filled and his personality alone is what stood out to me and encouraged me to finally put myself out there. His personally fit my own aesthetic for what I look for in characters and that is characters who are flawed ''and battle through those flaws while still remaining true to who they are. Not only that but I favor characters who aren't conventionally on the good side of the moral spectrum and, in my own personal and humble opinion, are the most interesting kind of characters who really can bring forth a lot. I for one love characters we can oppose, yet root for when they want to better themselves. Axel was and still is in his own way, a very awesome character. Samuel Gulliver by Madame O' Front: Okay. Sam has captivated my heart and has a very special place in it because I cant tell, clear as the purest water that the owner put a lot of love into constructing him. Sam is intriguing and while he may seem like a man of homely, simple tastes he still remains unpredictable to me and I find it amusing and fun still trying to fully figure him out. Everything about him is endearing and I find myself envying the person who wrote him and is still writing him. I always felt a sense of high honor whenever Sola wanted to include him in my roleplays. Marissa: If I had to be honest with myself and anyone who cares to read this? I didn't like Marissa at first. I didn't. But first impressions aren't always correct and as I read over her profile again and again and with each update implemented I grew respect for the character and even found her admirable. She just feels ''real to me and I found myself smiling a bit when I read over her personality again and again and she truly does tickle me for how she is presented. Drake Scalex by Serbear (wtf is ur name??) C.C by Cookie: Cookie, if you are reading this I just want to take the time to say just how much I miss you and you made a much larger impact in my life than you may ever know. Contact Details If you have something to settle with me, or feel like you want to talk to me about something that can't be disclose here you can reach me: '''Skype: '''rabbit heart I may or may not add more details. But I'm not entirely sure if I'm comfortable enough disclosing them here. So so far Skype is your best bet to reach me. Category:Driver